Question: Michael did 52 sit-ups in the morning. Luis did 48 sit-ups at night. How many fewer sit-ups did Luis do than Michael?
Find the difference between Michael's sit-ups and Luis's sit-ups. The difference is $52 - 48$ sit-ups. $52 - 48 = 4$.